


Fire and Gasoline

by thebeautifulbadass (2SAM2FURIOUS)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Introspective Samar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SAM2FURIOUS/pseuds/thebeautifulbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short Lizvabi drabble, mostly introspective Samar. Post 3x01. Might continue with chapters for various S3 episodes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meanwhile, I'll just be over here patiently waiting for Jon Bokenkamp to hire me (which he won't because clearly I would try to make his female characters gay for each other).

“My name is Masha Rostova…”

After that, Liz’s words were a blurry haze. Samar couldn’t comprehend what was happening – or rather, she didn’t want to comprehend it.

She met Liz’s eyes through the gate, her mouth parted slightly in shock. Liz’s blue eyes were steely and determined. Samar couldn’t see any trace of remorse or sadness in her expression.

She wanted to reach through the bars and grab her, shake her, scream. But she couldn’t touch her. Liz had just thrown her entire life away and Samar was powerless to help.

Plus she knew if she started letting her anger out now, it would consume her, burn her to the ground, as her harbored feelings set the anger ablaze, turning her into an uncontrollable storm. She would become the inevitable explosion as fire meets gasoline.

She simply had to continue throwing herself into the job. Anything, really, as long as she wasn’t thinking about the fact that she was hunting down Elizabeth Keen.

Elizabeth Keen, who just turned herself over to Russia rather than trusting her own friends.

Elizabeth Keen, who just became everything she wasn’t to save herself.

Elizabeth Keen, who just broke Samar Navabi’s heart.


End file.
